


Candy Psychologist

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of feelings go into making desserts., Baking, Dessert & Sweets, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: Keith makes sweets. Shiro sneaks a taste.And learns more about Keith in the process.





	Candy Psychologist

Shiro found himself ending up in the dining hall after wandering about the hallways. He was searching for Keith, who he figured was training at night again, but instead found the training deck empty, which brought some concern to him. So he scoured the entire Castle, to find him sleeping in the kitchen, surrounded by what appears to be desserts. Did Keith make all of these? Can Keith cook in the first place? 

The plates appeared to be labelled. All with a different name, his own name - Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran. Shiro noticed there wasn't one with Keith’s name, although he figured that was because Keith was the one cooking. 

In any case, Keith seemed to have made multiple of them, along with a half finished tester, which Shiro assumed to be Keith tasting his way through unfamiliar ingredients. 

Well, testers. Shiro figured Keith wouldn't notice if a piece of the testers have gone missing. 

Shiro started with a piece of his own tester. It was sweet-like, round in shape and black in colour, which would have been off-putting, except alien ingredients are like that, so he isn't exactly quite phased anymore at the moment. 

It tasted bland, when it first started, but it gradually morphed into a dull kind of sweetness, that seemed to slowly pull through after a while as Shiro continued sucking on it. Shiro kind of enjoyed it, to his surprise, before breaking a shell, and finding a warm liquid flowing into his mouth. Shiro seemed stunned for a moment, before the warm liquid mixed in with the coating to form a soft sugary feeling in him. 

That, Shiro realised, was probably how Keith thought of him, a warm protective feeling surrounding Keith as his surrogate older brother. He guessed the bland to sweet was on purpose, just like it took a while before Keith warmed to him, and realised he is really staying, unlike the other families that took him only to send him back a few months later. 

Curious, Shiro shifted his eyes to the rest of the sweets. He wondered if Keith really put his feelings into the sweets, and decided to rinse his mouth using some water before getting ready to taste more testers. Dear lord for him being that insanely curious, he silently muttered. 

Shiro picked up one of Allura’s desserts. Rather than a sweet, like his, Allura’s was a pink pie and Shiro cut himself a small slice off the taster. It was firm to his cut, and Shiro just popped it into his mouth, only to be taken off guard by the strength of the flavour that enveloped his mouth. 

It was strong, like Allura, but firm and resolute. Shiro couldn't exactly put the flavour to words, but the warmth of the pie was as if Allura was warming up to the team of new humans that seem to have invaded her ship and turns out to be the Galaxy's last hope. 

Washing his mouth with water again, Shiro this time picked one of Coran’s desserts. It was weirdly shaped and orange, but is definitely inevitably candy, like his. The taste… 

Shiro realised he couldn't describe the taste at all really. It was strange, but in an endearing kind of way that served to make you fond of it. If anything, he would call it eccentric, perfect for the mustached Atlean. 

Another rinse of the mouth. The desserts seem to describe how Keith viewed the the people they are meant for. What about his fellow Paladins? 

Shiro picked up a taster from Hunk’s plate. It was soft to his touch, and if anything, Shiro would have said it is a marshmallow despite its yellow appearance. 

A taste proved it is basically a marshmallow, which is surprising since Keith managed to figure that recipe out without any help from Hunk. But the sweet soft warmth is basically how Hunk was, even if there were some hard spots which is presumably from leaving out marshmallows. 

More water, followed picking up one of Pidge’s (and Matt’s, now that Shiro finally noticed the addition to Pidge’s label) green computer chip shaped tasters. The detail was very much noticeable compared to simpler design of the others, despite the smaller size. 

The flavour was bold, to put it lightly. If anything, Shiro wasn't sure if the dark chocolate like substance really worked really worked with intense flavour of what Shiro could only describe as concentrate. He thinks Keith might be referring to her doing everything and anything she can to find Matt and her father. Well, they found Matt. At least. 

Another rinse, and Shiro picked up Lance’s blue desserts. It felt like a chocolate, just like Pidge’s, and it seemed to be purposefully made to look cringy and antagonistic. Just like their relationship, Shiro realises. 

A bite couldn't prepare Shiro for a burst of spice to come out with the chocolate like substance. It seemed to be made just to spite Lance, but despite it, the spice worked well with the seemingly dark chocolate. 

Rinsing his mouth with water only served to make the spice worse for a bit, before Shiro looked in the fridge to find something milk like that could potentially cool down the spice. 

Opening the fridge served to show there was another dessert in the fridge labelled ‘Mom’. It was a purple dessert, and obviously meant to be eaten cold. There was additional note on it saying ‘Eat with mine.’

Letting the curiosity take over him, Shiro temporarily forgot the spice in his mouth and started searching for Keith's dessert. He found the purple and red dessert in the oven, being kept warm, with a label on the oven stating ‘Mine’ and ‘Eat with Mom’s’. 

Like the others, Keith also left a taster out, which made Shiro wonder what was so special about the two. 

Cutting into Keith’s dessert, it proved to be hot. Hot as in the temperature and tasted really off. Like as if something was missing. Realising the other part should be in his mother's dessert, and took a piece of that, which smoothly complimented it and cooled down the burnt tongue he had when he bit into Keith's. Feeling his mouth getting numb with cold, he returned for Keith’s, before stopping himself and realising that was really clever of an idea. 

But yet, somehow, it made him feel sad. Keith seemed to have made a complimentary dessert of his for his mother, and yet made all the others separate. It was almost as if he was not a part of the team anymore. Even though he found his true place in the Blades, it still hurt, that Keith considered himself closer to his long lost mother than the team whom he had been with longer, especially him. Even though Keith was the one who pulled away in the first place. 

Shiro snuck out of the room, carrying Keith along with him back to the guest room. (Not the Red Paladin's, not anymore.)

Shiro didn't know this, but if Shiro checked the freezer, he would have found a dessert made from pieces of his, Lance's, Hunk’s, Pidge’s, Allura’s and Coran’s desserts, further cementing the fact that Keith didn't consider himself a Paladin any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fluffy, and then just devolved into angst.


End file.
